Lágrimas
by Foolishgrin
Summary: Sango está casada con Inuyasha, un esposo que lo único que hace es maltratarla. Pero, qué pasará cuando Sango decida escapar de ese tormento? Qué pasará cuando conozca a Miroku? Y qué harán con un Inuyasha furioso persiguiéndolos para vengarse?


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO ! **

Sango era una persona feliz, estaba casada, tenía dinero, un buen hogar, buenos amigos … en general, tenía una vida fácil y acomodada….y sobre todo a un hombre el cual ella amaba…..pero la palabara lo dice….. "_era"_ feliz .

Nunca se dio cuenta cuándo, porqué, y cómo ocurrió, pero luego de llevar unos dos años casados, Inuyasha , su esposo, se puso extremadamente celoso y violento con ella. A Sango no le cabía la idea de que esto pasara, pero estaba pasando.

Antes de casarse, Inuyasha era un hombre muy amable, amigable, divertido, cariñoso, atento...tenía todas las cualidades del hombre ideal. E Inuyasha desde el primer momento que vio a Sango, decidió que ella sería su mujer. Y por todo un año se esmeró en que ella se fijase en el. Hasta que lo logró. Luego fueron novios por un tiempo…y luego llegó el gran día de la boda, todos eran felices, y así lo fueron, por unos dos años. Muchos viajes de vacaciones, regalos ostentosos de Inuyasha hacia Sango, cenas románticas, etc, etc. Todo marchaba excelente. Hasta que de pronto, Inuyasha cambió completamente. Llegaba tarde del trabajo, sin dar más explicaciones, salía con sus amigos hasta el otro día, sin dar explicaciones tampoco, llegaba borracho a la casa, le hacía grandes escándalos a Sango por no haber lavado la ropa, o por no haber ordenado tal cosa en la casa. Se puso celoso de todos los hombres que miraban a Sango, y armaba otros escándalos. Y el a veces llegaba con olor a perfume de mujer, y con su camisa manchada con labial, y jamás le dio una explicación a Sango.

Sango, al darse cuenta de todo esto, en vez de exigirle explicaciones, se sumió en un estado de trance, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando Inuyasha llegaba borracho, o al otro día, Sango no decía nada, y se tragaba todos los gritos que le daba Inuyasha. Sólo atinaba a mirarlo profundamente a los ojos. Jamás le recriminó nada a él, por ninguna actitud, por ningún acto, por nada. Sólo de dignaba a guardar silencio y seguir con su vida "normal".

Pero luego, ocurrió lo inevitable, e Inuyasha se puso extremadamente violento, al punto de dejar muy malherida a Sango. La castaña no dejó que esto ocurrierá y alzó su voz contra Inuyasha.

La primera vez que él le dio una bofetada en la cara, lo subió y lo bajó en improperios, luego de haberse ido a casa de una amiga durante la noche. Pero, Inuyasha no dejó pasar eso por alto. Y fue a buscar a Sango a la fuerza a casa de su amiga, y , luego en la casa de ambos, Inuyasha amenazó a Sango, diciendole que se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado solo.

Sango, no dejó que esto volviera a pasar, pero, pasó. La segunda vez que la golpeó fue con un puñetazo en la cara de ella, y una patada en las piernas. Eta vez Inuyasha estaba borracho. Así que ella aprovechó la ocasión de empujarlo y darle su buen puñetazo e ir a casa de su amiga Kagome, Pero al igual que la otra vez, Inuyasha la fue a buscar a la fuerza y se la llevó a la casa de ellos. Y esta vez, Inuyasha la amenzaó con dañar a su amiga y a ella. Y le convenía no decir nada o si no se arrepentiría…..

El tiempo pasó y Sango no sacaba explicación lógica para lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía porqué el cambio de Inuyasha, de un hombre tan gentil , a un hombre que la golpeaba cada noche. Y tampoco podía hacer nada, porque si hablaba, corrían riesgo la vida de ella y de Kagome. Inuyasha era un hombre con mucho dinero, en pocas palabras, muy poderoso. Así que Sango tampoco podía recurrir a la policía, ya que nadie la tomaría en cuenta siendo la esposa de quien era. Así que sólo tuvo que resignarse….

_**-Porque me haces esto!- gritaba la pobre mujer en el piso**_

_**-Porque sabes que no me gusta que salgas!-le respondia su esposo mientras que le pegaba con un palo**_

_**-Inuyasha porfavor para!-**_

_**-Callate!-le gritaba de nuevo **_

_**-Detente por favor…-ya no le quedaban fuerzas ..estaba muy lastimada y comenzaba a quedar inconsiente….**_

_**-Sabes que lo hago por tu bien…es para enseñarte…tuve un dia muy duro….tuve un dia asqueroso….y tú ni te das cuenta, mal agradecida…**_

Sango estaba por inercia mirando la Tv, estaba sumida en sus tristes pensamientos…

-Ya llegué! !- dice fuerte Inuysha cerrando la puerta de un golpe -Me hiciste la cena? Estoy muerto de hambre y tuve un día de perros…- Dice quitándose la corbata y echándose en el sillón de la sala, al lado de su esposa.

-Perdón Inuyasha! Tuve que salir a pagar unas cuentas, y luego me use a ordenar acá, y a limpiar, y como comí afuera, se me olvidó hacerte la cena…lo siento…porfavor, no me…- Sango, estando muy temerosa de su esposo, no pudo terminar la frase

-Sango! …Es…..lo que creo que es….? -le dice enfurecido Inuyasha y oliendo el cuello de la castaña.

-Qué ocurre ?!-Se encoje, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar ahora…preparándose

-Estuviste con otro hombre!?...y no me digas que no!...me eres infiel!-Levantando la mano-...te mostraré lo que pasa cuando no me respetas!- Diciendo esto le samarrea el pelo a Sango y luego la toma del mentón para luego pegarle una fuerte cachetada.

-No he estado con ningún hombre! Te lo juro! Porque dices eso!?- Dijo Sango muy asustada y apenada sobándose la mejilla por el dolor causado, y encogiéndose más en el gran sillón.

-Tu olor! Tienes el olor a perfume de hombre! Es imposible que me mientas… Estuviste con otro….yo lo sé..!NO MIENTAS MUJER! -Le dice Inuyasha más enfurecido que antes

- Recuerda que tú me pediste que te fuera a comprar un perfume nuevo. Y fui a comprártelo! Y tengo el olor porque estaba probando los olores de cada perfume! –Era verdad, pero Sango no sabia que hacer,lo que sí sabía era que no iba a salir bien de esto…..

-Mentirosa! Estabas con otro!...Toma!-Inuyasha le pegó con el palo de la escoba que estaba cerca de ellos en la espalda a Sango- tirándola al piso.

-Por favor no!-grita una muy adolorida Sango en el piso rogando a Inuyasha que parara.

-Cállate! –comienza a pegarle patadas en el piso, en las costillas y brazos. Luego toma sango de los brazos y la lanza contra la mesa ….Sango ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Inuyasha ya le estaba dando bofetadas. En ese momento Sango se sentía mareada, aun podía vera Inuyasha pegándole, con la cara llena de furia y odio. Aun sentía dolor, pero estaba perdiendo la conciencia y había perdido las fuerzas para defenderse.

-Por favor, detente…-dijo apenas en murmullos la castaña , hasta que sintió que se iba a negro…..

Sango se despertó en el piso de su departamento, muy adolorida y cansada. Estaba sola, y ya era al otro día.

Fue a su pieza cojeando . Y con gran dolor se sentó en la orilla de su cama mirando una foto de ella e Inuyasha abrazados, felices y sin problemas. "_La pareja mas feliz del mundo"."¿Qué paso? Qué hice mal? Porqué es así?_ "Se preguntaba para sus adentros _…"Éramos felices…" _Y rompió en llanto…

La pobre no podía parar de llorar, se sentía muy triste, se sentía sola, desprotegida, vulnerable_…"Ya no puedo soportar esto"_ "_No puedo denunciarlo porque sé que con todo el dinero que tiene podrá salir en 2 dias, sobornará a los jueces, a los policias, a todos! ""¿Qué otra solución me queda?….Ninguna_….." Pensó con suma tristeza_. "A menos que…..Y si…?_

En menos de 5 minutos, Sango tomo una decisión: Hizo sus maletas , lo mas rápido posible, aguantándose el dolor de su cuerpo, guardando todo lo que le podía servir. Sacó todo el dinero que había en la casa, las tarjetas de crédito, todo lo que le sirviera. _"Mi billetera, que más me falta?...creo que nada mas"._ Tomó sus llaves para irse y cerró la puerta de la casa. Todo esto en menos de 20 minutos.

Se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar muy nerviosa. _"Y si Inuyasha fue a la casa y ya me esta buscando? No creo, lo más probable es que esté en la casa de una mujer….."_ Sango tenía mucho miedo de que su esposo la encontrara. _"Tengo que ser valiente, ya no puedo seguir soportando sus maltratos….." _ Y manejó durante toda una hora, aguantándose el dolor intenso que sufría...

**_Hoola! Bueno, esta es una historia que subí como hace dos años y nunca la terminé. Pero ahora me nació la inspiración asique la arreglé un poco y la volví a subir...espero seguir con los capitulos. Y dejen sus reviewes plis! Así me dicen qué tal les parece la historia y qué les gustaría que pasara..etc! Gracias y saludos :) _**


End file.
